


Jim + Michael

by Cephalcelog



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalcelog/pseuds/Cephalcelog
Summary: Jim and Michael, on a company camping trip, find unexpected passion.





	Jim + Michael

Jim and Michael Close a Deal

To skip the backstory, go to the line about halfway down.  
This takes place between seasons one and two.

Enjoy

It was a corporate ordered camping retreat for certain salesman of each Dunder Mifflin branch for an outdoors centered leadership program. Several months back, new company owners created incentives for out-of-office work for both bringing workers together and streamlining working efficiency inter-branch. From the Scranton branch, Michael, Jim, and Phillis were selected, since they were all salesman now or, for Michael, had a sales background. Phillis backed out at the last minute however, because her husband Bob did not want her going away for so long in the woods with so many other men. Sixteen other people accompanied them in the far western Pennsylvanian woods.  
Michael eagerly anticipated this retreat since it would only be him and Jim who knew each other, and although Michael never admitted it, he looked up to Jim more than anyone; Michael would have traded anything for Jim’s respect and admiration. Michael also felt he had a strong connection with the outdoors and wanted to experience more of camping; the last time Michael had camped, he was nine years old and had to leave early with him mom because he had fell down a ravine and got covered in poison ivy, which he is deadly allergic to. Michael prepared this time by bringing his prescription ordered ointment, which he had to go to the local pharmacist to renew his prescription - his bottle from over 30 years ago was long expired. Besides that, Michael had just packed two extra pairs of clothes for the next day and swimming trunks since the campsite was right next to a lake. He didn’t want to pack pajamas, he felt that went against the spirit of the outdoors.  
Jim, in contrast, dreaded this experience for the month preceding. While he certainly enjoyed a good team sport, he had no wants of ‘roughing it out’ with anyone, especially Michael Scott. While his sales had been up, Jim was caught in a classic relationship rut. In the better part of three years, Jim hadn’t had a girlfriend, excluding the redhead who sold purses (he was already forgetting her name, Julie?). She was too neurotic for Jim to get attached to in any significant way and they only came close to having sex a couple of times, and while he was definitely wanting to break it off, he really wanted it after a few months of dating, and a few years totally devoid of sex. Phyllis dropping out meant that the buffer between him and Michael dissolved, and all he wanted was for the whole experience to be over. He even postponed packing until the last minute, though that was hardly out of character for Jim.  
Their first day only involved traveling to the site, unpacking, and setting up the tents. Cabins were in the picture when the idea was first being hashed out, but towards the end cabins were replaced with tents, to offer a more ‘authentic’ feel. Hardly any of the middle-aged men and women (though it was mostly men) had even laid eyes on a tent in well over a decade. The team dispatched at nine in the morning, “Thank God this isn’t one of those deals where I have to get my ass out of bed at 5 in the morning to hear the birds’ calls or some shit” thought a disgruntled Jim, trying to see the brighter side of things. After arriving at the site at around 3, it took the entire team of eighteen salesmen, fifteen men and three women, over three hours to finish pitching all of the tents. By that time, the tired group of lazy workers unanimously decided to skip the first event of traversing the grounds of the main site, and go straight to cooking and eating dinner.  
Jim tried to sit away from Michael so that he might make an effort to get to know some of the other DM workers, after all, he did not intend on spending the next three days and two nights beside his boss making small talk among the trees. But Michael did one of those tactics everyone who had no friends does: stand beside all the chairs with a bewildered look, as if you’re deeply contemplating which chair is best, when in reality you’re just stalling so that the one guy you know sits down before you. You then conclusively make up your mind and plop down next to them. Michael did a less-than-perfect rendition of this and sat down right in front of Jim. Dinner this night was simply seared hot dogs with an array of packaged condiments splayed across the table. A short plastic glass filled with water was next to each person, but most opted to break out one of the many beers the group brought for this first night’s beverage.   
The dinner consisted of nothing but mindless discussion between whichever people knew each other. There was some mingling among the different branches, but in no way was it any form of interesting or engaging conversation. Jim made an effort to talk to the short but lanky fellow to his right, from the Buffalo branch. Adam. He was even less interesting than the generic American style hot dog in front of Jim. The fellow to Jim’s left was an average looking man of about thirty-two contemplating his hot dog. Jim made a few futile efforts to talk to him, but he couldn’t even catch his name. This man was in no need to make any form of conversation.  
Michael intermittently made a few jabs at conversation with Jim, a joke here and there, an exaggerated story every once and a while, but Jim did not reciprocate this jovial behavior. However, unexpectantly, Michael made some good conversation with the people around him. Certainly not the man to Jim’s left, but the other guys? Totally enraptured by Michael’s many stories and jokes. Jim surveyed the table with his eyes, and concluded that most of these fellows were more douchey than Jim had initially thought. Even at the end of the table, two of the women were making conversation with each other exclusively. Jim searched for the other one. She was off towards Jim’s far right, talking with some guys. The more Jim watched the more he saw she was flirting, not just talking, and the guys loooved it. As Jim watched even more, he realized this woman was actually stunningly beautiful. She had very creamy flawless skin, cascading black hair, and piercing green eyes. Jim watched her for a while.  
At the end of their meal, Jim was ready for bed, and he stumbled off to his tent in the night, stubbing not one, but two toes on tree roots. Cursing under his breath, Jim finally emerged into his tent. He zipped the flap shut, tore off his shirt, unbuckled his belt and pants, and threw then in the corner along with his shoes and socks. Jim curled underneath his sleeping bag, a device he had not used for ages, and just stared up at the top of his tent. After a few moments, Jim rubbed the bulge of his cock for a bit, tousling it in his briefs, clenching it in his large fist, debating whether he needed a good jerk off this night. Is Jim’s past few years, his hand was the only sexual relationship he consistently maintained. He debated getting one of those machines that gives you a blowjob by just slipping your dick in a weird form of pocket pussy and pressing a button, but Jim heard those things could malfunction, and Jim’s dick was already probably too big for it to handle. His fist could handle it though. “Not tonight”, Jim thought, “I am tired, and I need some sleep. Besides, how am I gonna clean up in this wasteland”.  
Michael went to sleep easily in his tent, he was thoroughly laughed out and happy he had such an eventful night. “But Jim”, Michael’s brain said to him. “Jim didn’t like my stories. Jim didn’t like my jokes. Had I said them before? Yes. Yes, that was it. He had just heard them before and laughed then. Jim needs new material to get him to laugh. Ok. Ok. No problem. Jim didn’t not like my jokes, or not like my company, he had just heard them before. I mean, he SAT near me. He sat right IN FRONT of me. Of course he likes me. Of course.” But in the back of Michael’s mind, he couldn’t push away one thought, one word: “Right?”.

\- DAY TWO-

The morning came just as expected, with a ringing alarm coming from everyone’s phones simultaneously. They all set them the night before at 7 AM “sharp”. That meant no extra minutes, no snoozing, no nothing. That didn’t mean any of them obeyed this to a tee. Over the next thirty minutes, people began stumbling out of their tents like a zombified version of themselves. By no means was waking up at 7 any challenge for them on a regular day, but most of them stayed up late the night before. And there was a lingering mindset that this wasn’t work or even work related. This was just camping. So people were slow, people were mindless, people were waking up at a snail’s pace.  
In a slow unorganized fashion, each person at their own pace, they eventually made their way to the showers. This was a pretty run-down campsite, corporate was trying to save money where they could, so they bathrooms were very lacking in terms of space and features. The shower was a simple tiled cube, like ones from old high schools, with just a big drain in the middle and faucets jutting out the tops. Jim was one of the first to arrive since he had little trouble getting up after getting more sleep than most of them. The worst part of the showering system, Jim observed, was that there was no space to set down a towel or change of clothes. He had to store it all in a century old rusted locker and walk around buck naked, nipples stabbing out into the cold air, and cock swinging side to side like a perverted pendulum. In one hand Jim carried his miniature shampoo bottle he snatched from a motel, and in the other a bar of old soap.   
It took a surprisingly short time for the water to get nice and warm, so Jim started getting washed up. Sporadically, other men wandered in to shower as well, each picking out a given corner to give all men a respectable amount of both distance and privacy. Eventually as Jim was finishing up, Michael wandered in and picked the faucet two down from Jim. They made eye contact and gave a non-verbal greeting, only staring at each other’s eyes. But as they turned towards the wall to continue, Jim could have sworn he saw Michael glancing over at his junk as running soap and shampoo matted his brown pubic hair. Jim finally couldn’t resist and looked over at Michael to see. Michael immediately swung his head forward, covering up. Jim finished rinsing off and walked back to his clothes. He passed by a man getting dressed who couldn’t help but stare at Jim’s massive dick, which seemed even more impressive dripping water off the tip. Jim looked at this man contemptibly, but with twinges of pride, as he dried himself off and got dressed. Truthfully, Michael only looked over at Jim’s member in curiosity. Michael was always insecure at his own five inches, so he wanted to see what Jim was like. After Michael saw, he couldn’t look away. Not until Jim turned his head.  
The rest of the day consisted of only cliché and boring camping activities. Walking around the campsite, identifying local trees, listening to a biologist lecture about the wildlife, and finally kayaking through the lake. Once everyone gathered for dinner, they had to endure an hour of DM required lecture before the salesmen could finally feast on this night’s dinner: tossed salad, french fries, and bbq ribs. The seating arrangements were the same, except the conversation this night was a little tamer. Michael and Jim talked more than the previous night, and the guy on Jim’s left finally opened up a bit to the group. His name was Zander and he had just transferred to Dunder Mifflin from Office Max for a different environment. He didn’t know anyone and didn’t care to, until tonight. So Jim enjoyed it much more and felt like he could actually endure the next two days of camping.  
At the end of the dinner, as Jim was walking back to his tent, he saw that woman who was flirting with the guys on the first night. She had just finished brushing her teeth beside a tree because she didn’t care to walk all the way to the bathroom this late at night. Jim approached her, looking for a good conversation, hopefully more. This vacation, this night, it just seemed like the perfect moment for a fling. Just some good, meaningless sex.   
“How are you doing?”, Jim asked  
“I’m doing fine, thanks” the woman said. She looked up at Jim with an interested, almost lustful and playful look. Jim got lost in those eyes.  
“What’s your name”  
“Kimberly”  
“ I gotta say, this trip has really blown so far. All I can say is you’ve been the best part.” Jim talked in a soft, deep voice, the kind of voice you get lost in while hearing. Kimberly blushed deeply. Although it was night, the red contrasting with her fair skin was completely noticeable to Jim. He started to get stiff in his pants. Kimberly was interested, but she was only interested in flirting. She was what the guys called, a tease.   
Jim put his left arm on her shoulder, tenderly, and slid his hand down her arm until their hands were interlocking. Jim did this gracefully, like a gentleman. Kimberly let out a soft moan. She didn’t want anything serious, but she loved the feeling of Jim’s rough hand sliding down her soft arm. Jim then took his right hand and squared it on her back, pulling her close to him. He simultaneously guided Kimberly’s hand and pressed it right against his throbbing cock as he let out an audible moan of pleasure. He reached his head forward for a kiss but before he could lock lips, Kimberly let out a sharp scream, not of fright, but of anger. She threw herself away from Jim and gave him a grand slap across his cheek for his escalation followed by a swift punch to his left shoulder, her decorative ring digging into him almost drawing blood. Jim hollered out in pain. Normally Jim would have kept his cool, but this was one of those times when, put simply, “a guy’s gotta have it”. At this time a big gust of wind swept by and rain started pouring down. Kimberly rushed off to her tent. Jim kicked the ground and swore, moving over to his tent.   
After crawling into his tent and undressing Jim noticed the dreadful. He set up his tent wrong and water leaked into it, soaking the floor and his sleeping bag with water. Thankfully, Jims stuff was in suitcases with wheels that lifted them off the ground an inch or two, protecting them. Jim, who had enough with today, conceded and just stormed out of his tent, in nothing but his underwear, in search for Michael’s. After finding it, Jim unzipped the top and called out:  
“Michael! Michael! It’s Jim. My tent flooded and I was wondering if I could stay here for the night”.   
Michael, disorderedly stumbling out of his sleeping bag, regarded the sight. Jim, a full six foot three inches of soaking wet, was standing outside Michael’s tent entrance. He was wearing only briefs which had ridden up the side of one thigh. They were white and soaking wet, so Michael could see just the outline of Jim’s coiling cock leaning against the fabric of Jim’s underwear. Michael eventually said, “Hey Jim, umm, yeah. Yeah! Stay here! Consider my tent, your tent. Welcome to my tent! It is dry as the Sinai”.  
“Ok then. I can just curl up on the floor, it’s no biggie”.  
“Nah, it’s fine, my tent is a double! I bought it for going out camping with the wife and kids.”  
“Ummm, ok then…” Jim certainly didn’t find it too appropriate sleeping in the same sleeping bag as his boss when they were both only wearing their tight underwear, but he didn’t object in the slightest to a warm place to spend the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Michael ushered Jim over to his sleeping bag and they both crawled in. Jim had to be on his right side, because his other side hurt, so he was facing Michael. Michael in turn, twisted around so both he and Jim were facing the same direction since the other way, looking at each other, seemed too awkward. The only problem was that this ‘double’ sleeping bag was clearly made for kids, not two grown men. So it was more like Jim was now spooning Michael, and with Jim’s wet briefs, it was like his dick had melded with Michael’s ass, using all the space available.  
Jim was still relatively horny after his encounter with Kimberly, so he started feeling some excitement in his dick, and despite all of Jim’s will not to, he started getting hard. And the more Jim got hard, the better it felt. Jims dick was sliding down Michaels butt, with only their paper-thin underwear in between. Jim really could have turned around. He could have. But, for some reason he didn’t. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t had sex in so long. Maybe it’s because he was too tired with the struggles of that day to give a shit anymore. Maybe it’s because he knew that Michael would let him. Maybe it’s all the reasons combined. Whatever it was, Jim didn’t move. He let his cock grow. From his flaccid 6 inches, to a semi-hard 7 inches, and at his apex of a hard, stiff-as-a-board 9.5 inches of meat, with a girth so wide you couldn’t wrap a dollar bill around it.  
Michael was only drifting off into sleep when he felt the pressure of something growing right against his asshole. “What is that?” Michael thought. It got so hard and pressured, it started to feel like Michael was sitting on a bike seat and not in his sleeping bag. Michael began to realize what it was. As he realized, he himself started to stiffen, making a mini tent grow out of the sleeping bag. Jim scooched up against Michael, so that Michael could feel Jim’s chest hair tickling his back, and his nipples pressing against Michael’s skin. Jim was taller than Michael, and could look over and see that Michael was indeed hard.   
So, Jim began a soft gyrating motion with his hips, moving up and down, so his dick dragged between Michael’s butt cheeks up and down, softly, repeatedly. Jim let out a soft, uncontrolled groan, in his deep soothing voice, into Michael’s ear. Michael took a quick gasp of air as he felt and heard this. Michael then felt Jim’s hairy, muscled arm slide across the side of him and grab hold of Michael. Michael hadn’t been touched like this for years. He forgot what it was like. He read online if you let your arm fall asleep and then had a good jerk off, it felt like it was another person, but Michael never achieved this. Now Michael felt, and he remembered what it was like. Like, he was losing his virginity again. In a way, he really was losing his virginity. This was so unlike anything he had even done with a woman before.  
Michael had no idea what to do, so he decided to lay still and quiet and let this happen to him - pretend like he was asleep. Jim started getting a bit more aggressive, grinding into Michael with more and more force, vigor, and with increasing fiction. Jim was beginning to let out more groans; they were getting more and more intense and erotic.   
Jim’s hand around Michael began to pump up and down, giving him a proper hand job. Michael’s breathing began to intensify and he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands. One was beneath Jim’s arm, the one that was giving Michael pleasure while his hand other was bent beneath his pillow.  
After a minute or so of this, Michael gathered the courage and twisted his head to look at Jim. Jim’s eyes were closed and his mouth was open, breathing in and out with pleasure. Jim’s messy, wet hat dangled to the side of his head, his face was expressing true ecstasy. After a few seconds, Jim opened his eyes and he and Michael made eye contact. Jim slowed down and then stopped after a few seconds. They made a connection in that moment, so strange, so intimate, and beyond confusing for the both of them. Jim finally leaned close to Michael, even closer than they were. Michael could feel Jim’s dick riding up against his thigh, so hard it might as well have been inside him. Jim muttered out the last sentence of the night,  
“Let this happen”.  
Michael just kept on breathing, locked in Jim’s eyes. Jim leaned forwards and connected their mouths in a passionate kiss. Michael was stunned. He first just remarked Jim’s lips pressed against his, and then decided to reciprocate. After a few moments, Michael’s tongue slid into Jim’s and both of them greeted each other with their tongues between each other’s mouths. Michael could feel the stubble on Jim’s upper lip grating against his. It was a strange feeling Michael couldn’t describe, all he knew is that it was erotic and he liked it.  
This wasn’t about love for either of them, and it wasn’t even about sexuality. It was pure sex. These men were seeking nothing but orgasm and passion after so long without it. They realized they didn’t need a woman or a vagina. They were here, together, and just the sexual contact between their bodies, the pure energy that existed in both of their eyes and motions, this was all they needed.  
Jim slid his left leg over Michael’s body, so that he was straddling his boss, both of their dick’s hard as a rock, grating against one another. Their mouths were still connected perfectly, and now their bodies conformed to each other’s like puzzle pieces, without a sliver of moonlight passing between them. Jim started his grinding again, and this time it was Michael who first groaned out loud into Jim’s mouth. This got Jim excited and he started moaning as well. Like feedback from a microphone, they excited each other to new heights.  
After several moments of this dry humping (though with Jim’s still soaked briefs and the amount of pre-cum that was secreted between them, it could hardly be considered as dry humping) Michael decided to escalate. He was getting more and more excited, more and more into what they were doing. They both grew an unstated understanding of what was actually happening between them. Michael put both of his hands over both of Jim’s butt cheeks and clenched down, hard enough to be erotic, soft enough to not cause real pain. Michael used his arm strength, which he prided himself in, to pull Jim closer to him with each thrust, like he was making waves in a bathtub. Jim started getting more into it as well, and they established a wonderful rhythm.   
Michael was getting pretty bored of this however, and he stopped. Jim looked at him with a confused, almost desperate look, fearing that Michael didn’t want to continue. Michael just wanted to flip it around, him on top now. Jim opened his mouth in a big smile, his handsome features beaming up at Michael, as Michael descended the length of Jim’s body. Michael was kissing and licking Jim’s rough, endless skin as he went down, twisting his tongue around tufts of Jim’s chest hair, stopping to flick Jim’s tender, large nipples with Michael’s tongue, spending extra time on the nipples.   
Michael stopped again just beneath Jim’s belly button, kissing the flat plain of skin right above where Jim’s pubic hair began, even tenderly biting the skin. Michael then finally looked up at Jim, Michael’s pupils raised up to the top of his line of sight, witnessing the entire length of Jim’s torso as if he was a traveler remarking the geography of his area. Jim looked down upon Michael, their eyes meeting again. Michael stopped for a good pause, and then slip his hand up the length of Jim’s thigh, finally reaching the beginnings of Jim’s wet, white briefs, plastered against his skin. Michael worked his fingers underneath then, traveling the final space of Jims leg, the tender part of the thigh where light tufts of pubic hair stared appearing. One thing Michael learned, Jim is a very hairy man.  
Michael finally slid his fingers up and around one of Jim’s balls in a sexually charged grab that took Jim by surprise. Jim had anticipated this for the last few moments and gave a lengthy moan of satisfaction that he finally reached it. Michael then simply tore Jim’s underwear off him and peeled it off Jim’s legs. It was not so difficult, half of Jim was already hanging out of the top waistband.   
Michael then remarked the sight of Jims large, hard, and completely revealed cock, up close and personal. It was clearly incredibly long, Michael guessed 9 inches at least. Probably double the length of Michael’s dick hard. Jim’s cock was very white, slightly lighter than his skin tone, and he was uncircumcised with a hefty amount of foreskin. His dick grew out of an entirely untamed swath of pubic hair, dark brown in color and with an incredible amount of sharp curls. Usually so much pubic hair would dwarf the size of someone’s dick, that’s why Michael always kept his trim. But Jim’s dick was only accentuated by it, giving his dick a very masculine and wild look that Michael envied with all his being.  
After observing the incredible sight before him, Michael finally gained his resolve, opened his mouth as wide as he could, and threw his head down to swallow up Jim’s dick as much as he could. Jim immediately let out a sharp gasp of complete pleasure as he was taken up into Michael’s warm, moist mouth. Jim could feel everything, Michael’s soft lips, the rough roof of his mouth, and even the countless taste buds which were rubbing up against the bottom of his cock. Michael only managed to get about half way down until he couldn’t go any further without gagging. He drew his mouth away, gave the tip some quick licks with his tongue, and went again. This time Michael angled his head and opened his mouth and throat wide; he manages to swallow up another two inches of Jim. While his dick was in Michael’s mouth, Michael worked his tongue all around, like a boa constrictor killing its prey. Michael pumped his head up and down with increasing speed, getting a few more millimeters of dick each time, getting more excited as well. Jim certainly got more excited, towards the end of it he started raising his hips up like he was fucking Michael’s mouth instead of him giving a blow job. Michael resolved for one final swallow, to get a perfect deep throat in and totally satisfy Jim. Michael leaned back, inhaled deeply, and kept on inhaling as he opened up his throat and took in Jim’s dick like it was just more air. Michael knew he succeeded when he felt his nose and lips brushing up against Michael’s pubic hair. It didn’t feel good for Michael, almost like he was choking on a hot dog from the night before. For Jim however, the most pleasurable moment in that entire night perhaps, was the incredible feeling of the tip of his cock dragging down the back of Michael’s throat. It was softer warmer than fucking a vagina, and the gagging sounds Michael made after he was done were exciting and stimulating in a weird way.   
Michael stopped right before Jim would have came and spurted all over Michael’s sleeping bag. Jim took a few moments to gather himself, he thought that if even a leaf brushed against his dick right then he would have lost it.  
Jim then decided it was his turn to take control. Jim flipped Michael over so they were in their original position and went down on Michael’s asshole, licking and sucking on the hairy orifice like it was a tit. After he got it nice and wet, Jim laid his cock on top of Michael’s ass and just rubbed it on top as Jim gazed at Michael with an expression of mild inquisitiveness, asking permission. Michael looked back and gave a definitive nod. Michael then turned around to his bag beside his sleeping bag and dug around it for a few moments before drawing out a condom. Jim looked at it in relief before realizing it was gonna be half the size Jim needed for his huge piece. Jim did not have a condom with him, however, so he decided to just try and work with what he had.   
Jim tore open the condom and slip out the pre-lubricated ring of rolled up latex protection. In the very dim light of the almost full moon piercing through the thin sides of the tent, Jim searched for the side to top on his tip. After finding it, Jim effortlessly rolled it down the length of his shaft, surprised his girth wasn’t too much of a trouble. The only problem was that the condom ran out of length with another two or three inches to spare on Jim’s dick. Michael looked up at the scene ashamed, upset that he didn’t have a bigger, more impressive dick for Jim to enjoy. Jim togged on the condom and fit it as snugly as he could, then put his huge, masculine hands on each of Michael’s shoulders and threw him down on the sleeping bag.  
Jim then grabbed for each of Michael’s legs and set each one on either side of Jim’s head, resting on Jim’s broad shoulders. Jim proceeded to spit a wet wad of saliva down onto Michael’s asshole and rubbed it in thoroughly with his hand, Michael joining in with the rubbing, both of their hands meeting and rubbing together. Michael then slid his index finger into his ass to prepare for Jim, followed by his second and then third fingers all jammed up into Michael, prepping the runway for takeoff.  
Jim set his tip squarely on top of Michael’s ass, lightly probing it for a few moments, sliding his covered dick on either side of Michael’s ass, like a swimmer wading into a cool pool rather than jumping into all the cold water at once. Jim started to feel nervous about this. He hadn’t even done anal with a girl before. Michael was even more nervous, understandably. He had no idea what sort of feelings of either pleasure or pain to anticipate, or even what he was supposed to do to make this easier and more pleasurable for the both of them.   
Finally, a resolved Jim decided to go for it, and with a strong thrust of his hips, Jim entered Michael in a swift and fluid motion. Jim immediately felt the incredible pressure and friction completely surrounding his entire penis, every square inch of it, Michael was more than a little bit tight for Jim’s above average member. Michael, taken by shock with the quick insertion, yelled out with an equal combination of both surprise, pain, and erotic pleasure. Jim widened his eyes and looked down at Michael in fear. Michael was wide eyed as well; that scream was much too loud for their discreet rendezvous.   
Jim and Michael paused. Jim’s full and hard cock was over eight inches into Michael’s body. Michael was laying back, toes curled up and leg muscled totally contracted, pulling Jim’s body as close to him as possible. Neither moved a muscle other than their heavy breathing, both of their naked chests rising up and down to give their working, sweaty bodies as much energy as they desired for this night. Besides their deep breathing, all that could be hear was the typical camp sounds on a rainy night, full of a steady patter on the tent, occasional strong gusts of wind, and what sounded like distant laughing children, splashing around in the rain.   
After a good thirty second of pausing, Jim decided he was done waiting. In a complete resurgence of passion, Jim slid out of Michael, which for Michael felt wonderful, as if he was finally taking a breath after being underwater for too long. Michael was sure this would feel good in a moment, just not now. And it would. Jim returned just half a second later, sliding up into Michael, then repeating in a quick building rhythm, making Michael almost feel like a well being pumped. After a few strokes, Jim was finally starting to stimulate Michael’s prostate gland. The problem was Jim’s dick. It was too long, passing over Michael’s prostate gland, only gleaming over it rather than directly triggering it with each stroke. Jim got the hang of it, and Michael let Jim know with increasingly intense and passionate moaning.   
Jim let out loud moans too. The rain was intensifying, and even the occasional roll of thunder could be heard in the distance, so the men decided to throw caution into the wind and let out what they wanted to release. Jim’s moans were getting louder than they had before, getting him more excited, making him more aggressive. Aggressive in a good way. Aggressive in the way that both he and Michael loved.   
Michael moved his hands to Jim’s upper arms, raking his hands down Jim’s surging biceps as Jim penetrated Michael hard and fast. Occasionally Jim would lean down and their lips would join in a short but passionate series of making out. In these moments Michael moved his hands to Jim’s back, feeling the defined and hard back muscles that proved Jim’s dedication to sports and athleticism.   
Michael then moved to jerking himself off to the rhythm of Jim’s fucking – he couldn’t help it. And after a few minutes, Michael couldn’t help but spurt a stream of cum out his dick, so hard and needed that it reached Michael’s chin and dribbled down on to his neck. Jim then started pumping even faster and faster. After fifteen seconds of this, and increasingly louder moans to the point where Jim was almost screaming, he slid out of Michael and quickly flipped his body around, sixty-nine position. In a quick move that only spanned a matter of seconds, Jim jabbed his cock, ripped off the condom, and jabbed it into Michael’s mouth and down his throat.   
Michael could feel Jim’s hard, hot dick running down his throat; it was easier to deep throat at this angle. Michael felt Jim’s thick pubic hair pressing up against his chin, and the erotic, loud, slapping of Jim’s heavy balls against Michael’s nose and eyes. Whenever Jim would rise, Michael would open his eyes and remark upon this humongous sac, with balls so big Michael wondered how they fit in Jim’s office pants. Each testicle had to be almost the size of a golf ball. Then Michael would see the hard fall of Jim’s balls and close his eyes, bracing for contact.   
Michael let out a series of gags, and this combined with Jim’s already excited state led to his unavoidable orgasm, climaxing down Michael’s throat, in such huge amounts of thick, viscous cum, that Michael couldn’t swallow it all. Cum began overflowing the sides of his mouth, dribbling onto the sleeping bag, absorbing into the fabric for the rest of the weekend. Jim finally emerged from Michael’s mouth and slapped his cock on Michael’s cheek as Jim took a long lick down Michael’s chest, swallowing up Michael’s cum, finishing up by taking in the length of Michael’s dick and licking it clean.   
Jim then returned to his normal position, and Michal grabbed for an old t-shirt he wore the first day to clean up. They had to move on to his pair of underwear as well to continue cleaning it all. After they finished cleaning, Jim didn’t bother to put on his underwear, and just spent the night curled up against Michael, in the same position he was in an hour ago.   
The rain didn’t stop, and neither did Michael and Jim’s contact for the rest of the night. Jim didn’t dread this vacation so much anymore. He knew where he was staying the next night, and probably many nights even after the trip. He just hoped Michael wouldn’t read too much into this.

THE END


End file.
